onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies
The are a line of special battleships built by Cutty Flam (now known as Franky), respectively named "Battle Franky" with a call number of one through thirty five. While no bigger than lifeboats, each one is heavily armed with cannons and other weaponry. Some of the ships even have armor, turrets, and various mechanical devices. This makes these small crafts as dangerous as an actual battleship. They first appeared in Chapter 353 and Episode 248. Franky originally built the craft to hunt Sea Kings. After several failed attempts, he succeeded in defeating one with BF 35. However, shortly after Spandam stole the fleet and used it to destroy the Judiciary ship, framing Tom, Iceburg, and Franky of the crime, and in the process destroying the majority of the ships. There were five ships attacking the judiciary ship, but Tom, Iceburg and Franky were only 3 people. However, they were shown to be the sole perpetrators. Notable Battle Frankies BF 8 Introduced in Franky's flashback, it was shown after an attempt to battle a Sea King. Franky was fleeing in this ship to Water 7, closely pursued by the enraged Sea King. It was wrecked when it crashed into Scrap Island, partly due to a massive wave the pursing creature caused. The vessel had a three gun Barbett mounted on the stern, a few small guns, and one mast and sail. BF 9 In Franky's flashback, he was seen building this ship while Tom and Iceburg worked on the Sea Train. Its main feature was a metal sphere with guns poking out. Because its only number 9, it didn't defeat a Sea King. BF 19 It was shown during the attack on the judiciary ship. It was later destroyed by cannon fire. Its main feature was a deck gun covered by a metal dome. BF 30 It was shown in the attack on the judiciary ship. It was later destroyed by cannon fire. It had a rectangular box structure with several cannon on its deck and two cannon in its bow. Due to its high number it was among the most powerful of the Battle Franky's. BF 35 This was the final model of the Battle Frankies. It was considered to be the best of the ships, as it was the one that proved able to defeat a Sea King. It was shown in Franky's flashback after he interrupted the meeting between Tom and Spandam (then the chief of CP5). The Sea King he defeated was massive. Iceburg, angry with Franky's carelessness with weapons, tried to smash it but Franky argued with him. The vessel was later stolen by Spandam and used to attack the Judiciary Ship and frame Tom's Workers for the crime. It was destroyed by cannon fire after Spandam's men abandoned ship. Its main feature was a large deck cannon augmented by several small guns and two harpoon launchers. It was the most powerful of all the ships Franky made (next to the Thousand Sunny). BF 36 :Main Article: Cyborg Tactics After being hit by the Sea Train Puffing Tom, Franky's body suffered severe damage. When he drifted to an abandoned ship, he used the scrap metal to rebuild himself into a cyborg with a different body structure and added weapons, and labeling himself as "BF 36", even though he is not a battleship. BF 37 :Main Article: Armored Me After the two year separation, each of Franky's massive shoulders has now a large stripe labelled "BF-37", meaning that he has upgraded greatly and is now Battle Franky 37, despite not being a battleship. He has nicknamed this new body "Armored Me". BF 38 :Main Article: Iron Pirate Franky Shogun Franky completed Vegapunk's former dream by using Wapometal, a shape memory alloy, creating a giant robot named "Iron Pirate Franky Shogun". It is made by "docking" the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. It has "BF" written where its left breast would be, and "38" written on its collar. Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Weapons Category:Technology